degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moony0
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Karma Police (2) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 20:07, March 20, 2013 Enough. Moony, I'm going to try my best to be civil about this. You were banned by Tayler for a reason. She discovered that you had the same IP Address as the other user Cock, which is pretty much all the evidence anyone needs. And, Cock had an icon of half-dressed women, as do you at the moment. That is why I asked about your icon. I am not "worrying" about you, I was only trying my best to prove that you were, and are, Cock. Which I did. I hate when people make multiple accounts when they are already banned on several, it bothers me to no end and it's disrespectful. I am not a chat mod, or an admin, but I know what is right and isn't. Leave me out of your complaints to Cam, Moony/Cock. And better yet, just leave Cam alone. He has nothing to do with this and doesn't need you pestering him. Pearl Myers (talk) 20:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Tayler is a dependable and trustworthy moderator and I've been told that she banned you after discovering you have the same IP address as the user Cock-a-doodle-doo. I'm honestly not surprised about that either. If you are unhappy about your ban, it is important that you take it up with the chat mod who banned you before running to me or Lauren. In addition, you are a nuisance to everyone on wiki and chat and I've felt the need to ban you from a few nights ago. For now, your block stays as is. Thanks. ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 20:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Because I am so damn protective of Cam, I went and checked to see if you were causing anymore problems for him. And guess what I see. Another god damn PARAGRAPH of you harassing him about your stupid ban. No more civilized from me. Sorry. You crossed a line. You are harassing Tayler on chat? You think that will change his mind? Whining and complaining to Cam about EVERY SINGLE THING that upsets your poor little self? What the hell? And not only that, asking Cam to tell me to STOP MESSAGING YOU? I MESSAGED YOU ONCE, MOONY. ONCE. Get the fuck over yourself. I have not harassed you, only replied to a blog that you posted for public eyes and comments. You sit on chat and never leave, getting into arguments. Harassing my friend Murphy on chat, and repeatedly calling him names. What is wrong with you? Starting an argument and then calling it off when you are caught? WTF?! I have issues? Leave Tayler alone. Leave Cam alone. Leave me alone, and stop talking about me on other people's talks instead of COMING TO ME like you should if you have a problem with me. You were banned for a reason. This is over with and done. Pearl Myers (talk) 03:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC)